A Clash In Time
by Vampiress-Of-his556
Summary: gosh, i'm horrible at summaries, but here goes nothing: a girl from the sen goku era, friends with inuyasha and his gang travel forward a bit in time to the ninja period. what mysteries unfold when she meets the naruto gang.
1. The meeting

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any right to any character's used in this story, the ones i made up, are the ones I own. the Naruto gang, and Inuyasha gang i have no ownership over, and there for. all rights reserved to the correct owners of each character! enjoy!_

* * * * *

Hello, my name is Trisha. I'm a wolf demon from the Sen Goku Era of Tokyo, Japan. I currently live with my mate and husband, Daniel. I had turned him into a wolf demon to match me. He was originally a follower of the God, Hachiman-shin. A perverted god who enjoys getting on my nerves anymore. I'm the follower of the Moon Goddess, Kaguya. which had been brought to live by that bastard Naraku.

Naraku is my enemy. but anyways onto my story. Enough rambling i'm sure! you'll learn my history soon enough

**---IY [Inuyasha] opening---**

"--on Daniel" I said to my mate, who was so very obvious ignoring me. I growled and hit him hard. "Daniel! pay attention!" I snapped. I was two months' pregnant with our fourth child. So, Technically, i had a right to be angry at him ignoring me.

Daniel looked at me and stood up "What woman!?" My eyes instantly welled with tears and i ran out of the hut. I faintly heard Daniel sigh, and try to call me back. But made no attempt to follow me. I ran all the way to Kagome's and Inuyasha's hut. Kagome was nursing her third pup, and looked up at me. "Trisha, you're crying" Inuyasha stood and pulled me into a tight hug, Kagome couldn't for her nursing, and not even i, a mother of three children, would be daring enough to disturb a mother and a nursing pup.

I sat between Inuyasha and Kagome, "It'll be okay Trisha, Daniel is just stressed out with trying to find the jewels." Kagome said calmly, trying to get my nerves calm as well. she had finished nursing her pup at this point and laid him down to sleep. She was hugging me and cradling me in her arms, almost as though i were, but a child.

I got up and sighed. "If that bastard wants me, i'll be in the era in which Kagome is from!" i snapped and got up, wabbling my way to the sacred well, i disappeared down into it.

----

to my surprise i could hear people talking, but there wasn't any darkness, like in Kagome's side of the well. I managed to climb out and look around. It was definintely a village, but no village i reconized.

I decided to have a look around, keeping my arms protectively over the baby growing within my womb. I saw a strange blonde hair boy running through the village. "Naruto!" some older looking guys snapped and were chasing him. I just looked dumbfounded as i watched the boy run and stop behind me. I may have been pregnant, but i was still an able bodied fighter.

The men stopped and looked at my bared teeth as i gave them a warning growl. "Step aside, Lady." the first one said, he had long snow white to gray hair. and one eye covered. "Naruto is in trouble, step aside!" the other said, he had shorter hair, black, and pulled back into a short pony tail. My eyes widen as i looked at them. the second man looked like kohaku, and the first looked like Hokaku of the wolf demons.

I had to blink and take at least three looks before i realized they weren't related. With one swift move, I hit both men and both of them crumpled to the ground. I took the blonde boy and ran. There was something about him that seemed oddly familiar, but something i couldn't place my finger on.

Naruto, or so his name was, asked me to put him down when we were out of the village and in the forest close to the village. I did as told and sat him down. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!" Hokage? what the fuck was this kid talking about. Before i could ask i heard the same men and a few other voices heading towards this way, In a hurry i vanished from the kid's side and let him fight his own battle.

I returned to the same village as before. I stopped by a small ramen shop, and looked at the delicious ramen. "six yin" the man behind the counter murmured. My jaw nearly dropped. Six Yin?! how the hell would i pay for it? i didn't have any money with me. I sighed and looked at him. Dante, the child growing in me, was seriously hungry. A growing demon child would eat their mother just to not starve.

I suppose the man noticed the buldge and sighed "okay, first bowl on the house for you." I looked up happy, My wolf tail swaying behind me. I sat down as the man fixed my bowl of ramen. I was definitely starving by the time he finished, I must have scarfed it down faster than Inuyasha did when he was really hungry.

The man smiled, and laughed. "new record, Last person to eat Ramen down that fast was Kiba Inuzuka from the dog tribe." I must have looked dumb struck as he said that name. My mouth fell open and the last of the Ramen within my mouth poured back into the bowl. Inuzuka? it can't be related to Inuyasha.. it would be to strange. I scarfed them down quickly and stood "Thank you, sir. For your kindness in giving my baby a bowl of ramen. he greatly appreciate's it!" I bowed and ran from the small Ramen shop.

I ran through the village until i came to a large building, i looked up and i could see a woman in an office, she had a slinder body and she was cussing out the boy from before. I bent my knees ready to jump, and i lept into the air with a force not even a ninja could copy. I landed out side the window, and saw the woman. the window was open and she was cussing the boy out. "-- clean the hokage faces up! this isn't funny Naruto" she snapped at him.

I watched until i seen the boy's blue eyes widen. "It's her!" he said pointing at me. My eyes widen as the woman looked at me and froze. "Dear Kami... we have a SPY!" she hissed, i had lost balence and nearly fell from the roof. The Naruto kid had jumpped from the window and grabbed my hand pulling me up. "No, don't fall! you'll hurt your baby!" he hissed instantly. i blinked at him and noticed i wasn't falling, but i felt a strong serge of power shooting through his body and into my own. the woman pulled me and Naruto into the office.

"who are you?" was all she asked watching me. I blinked at her, increduously blank at that moment. "I am Trisha Dodson. Married and Mated to Daniel Dodson" i said still blinking, she gasped and stepped back, as did the guards in the room. I looked around, still confused, at them. "What? What'd i say?" i asked, looking more confused than ever.

Naruto smiled "Do you know a Kyubi?" the short blonde boy asked me, I shrugged never having heard the name Kyubi before in my life. I knew Kyubi kind of meant Fox Demon, but i wasn't sure on that statement, mostly because Shippo was a kitsune, not a Kyubi.

"I know a Shippo." i murmured, still confused. Naruto looked to the bleach blonde lady and she sighed. "Kyubi is the great great grandson of a fox demon named Shippo. He was an angered and evil fox guardian." i blinked, this couldn't be the same Shippo i know. My mind flashed to Shippo's adorable smile, and playful childness. I shook my head. "shippo is a sweet and caring Fox demon, he'd never attack a village unless possessed" i murmured, softly, but still loud enough they could hear me.

Just then a boy with red lines on his face appeared in the office through the window. So my assumptions were correct, I was guessing this boy was the Kiba Inuzuka that the Ramen saler was telling me about. a dog beside him, i didn't know it's name. not until the psycho bitch said it. "Kiba, Akamaru, i want you both to escort Naruto back to the Academy." Akamaru... definitely Sesshomaru's grandson, it had to be. the stupid dog looked like Sesshomaru before he was all mighty and powerful.

Kiba and Naruto disappeared out of the office and i followed imedantly. curiousity killing me worse than it did a cat's tongue. I stopped them both short of their "Academy". Kiba growled at me "what you pregnant woman?!" he snapped and i took my hand and back handed him. slapping him hard. "Don't you talk back to me you worthless mutt! i know who your great grandfather was!" Akamaru growled at me and i back handed him too. Akamaru put a paw to his muzzle and looked dumbfounded. Naruto disappeared into the academy. so that left me and the dogs.

Kiba growled at me "You dare hit me, knowing who my great grandfather wa---" he paused and his statement turned into a confused question "how do you know my great grandfather, Inuyasha?" he blinked, so i was right then. "Is he"- i pointed at Akamaru now-" Sesshomaru's grandson?" i asked in a soft tone. if it was a yes maybe i wasn't so alone in this place. I seen Kiba glance down to the large dog at his side and nod. "Yes, his grandfather was my great uncle. how do you know this?" he asked as i pulled him into a tight hug.

* * *Meanwhile* * *

(Daniel's Point of View)

I ran to Inuyasha's hut following my mate's scent, i could smell the beautiful cherry blossom, and the scent of tears as i followed it to the hut. before i entered however, Inuyasha punched me hard in the mouth. "You're a bastard making your Mate, of all people, CRY!" he shouted the last word at me.

I paused, taking a double take of what just happen, and then refocused. "well, i'm looking for her now! where did she go?" Inuyasha growled lowly but calmed when Kagome placed a gentle calming hand on his shoulder. "She returned to the present, She was very upset at you." I looked around and hugged Kagome tight before disappearing off to the bone-eater's well, Jumping almost as soon as i was there, down into the well and disappearing.

* * * * * *

When i got to the other side, i could faintly make out my mate's thoughts again. It was as though before she was cut off from me, but that's happened before when she returned to Kagome's original era. I looked up slightly confused. It was light out, and there wasn't a roof making the well dark. did i just jump into the well and get hurt or something? was i imagining this. i got ready and jumpped out of the well with ease.

I was standing in front of a village, oddly enough confused by all the things in the village. i walked around, following the scent of my mate to find her. 'stubborn woman, when i find her i swear i'm gonna drag her back to our world!' i thought for a moment 'where ever our world is, that is.' i thought and walked around abit more.

I was still dazed and very confused of this place, and then it hit me. the scent of freshly cooking Ramen. my stomach growled at me and i followed the scent. i walked into the small Ramen shop and sat down. looking over the board i drooled at all the ramen flavors. "Pork and chicken flavor please" i said eagerly, the man looked encrediously at me and shook his head "Fifteen Yin." he said in a gruffled voice. my jaw dropped. i only had fifteen yin, and i needed to save it. i sighed and pulled it out, Ramen, that smells this good, better be worth the fifteen yin. i set it out and he smiled taking it and began fixing my bowl of ramen.

----

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**yeah i know, not a very suspenceful part.. but we'll get to that in the next chaper. we'll also have a better NAME for this story too.. but yeah! ^_^ IY and Naruto fanfic mix.. it's the first, but yes.. we'll see how it goes..**

**um.. reviews would be nice to know how to continue or if i should.. sorry about any typos or such, i tried to make this one a little more serious in grammar.. soo bleh!**

**uh.. bye!**


	2. Water breaking

(Recap)  
I was still dazed and very confused of this place, and then it hit me. the scent of freshly cooking Ramen. my stomach growled at me and i followed the scent. i walked into the small Ramen shop and sat down. looking over the board i drooled at all the ramen flavors. "Pork and chicken flavor please" i said eagerly, the man looked encrediously at me and shook his head "Fifteen Yin." he said in a gruffled voice. my jaw dropped. i only had fifteen yin, and i needed to save it. i sighed and pulled it out, Ramen, that smells this good, better be worth the fifteen yin. i set it out and he smiled taking it and began fixing my bowl of ramen.  
(End recap)

The ramen guy that was fixing my ramen, turned and set the bowl down. He gave me an odd look as he did so. "You remind me of this women that was in here earlier." I dropped the ramen in my mouth into the bowl, and blinked. "She scarfed down the ramen, as though she hadn't ate in centuries." I nearly sweatdropped as he spoke, so Trisha was here in this era. Only her and inuyasha could scarf down that much ramen, that quickly.

I bid thank you to the man once i recovered and finished. I decided it was probably best to look for my love before she lost control. What? You don't believe me? I'll recap and show you what happened last time she lost control.

"Trisha!" I hollered as she grew ten tails and got larger. She managed to nearly kill miroku and sango, Kagome didn't dare interfear, and Inuyasha nearly lost control. She gave a loud howl into the sky and destoried the village almost. I sighed and tried to go full demon, i managed half way, and sighed. "Inuyasha, attack me, and kill me half way." I growled, Inuyasha nodded and shoved a clawed hand through my chest. The demonic power flowed through my chest and body and i grew into a large black wolf.

Trisha looked at me and growled, her teeth were large and sharp. Her eyes blood red and filled with fire, her fur slowly set into flames as she ran towards me to attack. At that moment a bunch of ninja showed up. Trisha slashed at each of them, but it was obvious the ninjas had the upper hand. One even managed to clime on her head and pull against her fur and guide her away from the village. I followed close by to help, but they only attacked me too. (Bullshit right? I know! Anyways) I managed to convence them i was helping by attacking her. I felt horrible for it, but i had to calm her down, one way or another!

After an hour of fighting her she was finally worn out. She collasped and slowly turned back to human. I quickly turned back and told the ninja to leave. They were a little wary about it, but they left without hesitation. I carried her back to the village and thanked inuyasha. "Will she be okay?" Kagome asked with a worried look in her eye. I nodded my head and gave a smile. "She's just worn out, I don't know what set her off"

We ended up finding out a month later she was pregnant, and pregnant wolves apparently set off pretty easy. But to see ten tails, It was pretty scary, i was afraid she'd hurt somebody special to us. Or worse, herself. As i snapped out of my thoughts, i glanced over into a shoppe that sold paintings, and seen a picture of a ten tail creature. It was a blurry painting that wasn't very new, that much was obvious.

I walked into the shoppe and the clerk smiled. "I noticed you eye balling the painting in the window. It's rare, the only of it's kind!" The shoppe keep said. I gave a smile. "What kind of painting is it of?" The keep smiled and spoke in a calm voice. "The legendary ten tail wolf guardian that hasn't been seen since the sen goku era. They say she's powerful, i'd like to meet the human who harbors her and shake hands, She kept ninja's at bay and faught for an hour and a half." As he explained i nearly sweatdropped and sighed. "Okay, Thanks.. I'll be back later." I said and disappeared.

-  
(Trisha's pov)

Me and Kiba, spoke for what seemed like an hour as he showed me around, what i learned to be, the hidden leaf village. Who knew ninjas became so popular after the battle we had so many years ago. I had also learned more about this Kyubi that is Shippo's supposed grandson. Nobody knew why Shippo had taught his grandson such bad mannors. Probably Miroku is the one who taught him so badly, Or Inuyasha.

I could just imagine Inuyasha being the one to teach this Kyubi such bad mannors. I wondered if the old dog was still alive, but Kiba beat me to it when we walked up on his grandfather's grave. "So, he finally kicked the bucket." I mumbled low under my breath, Kiba blinked and his responce to my spoken words were "Huh?" I blinked and laughed nervously. "Don't worry about it, kid. Just talking to myself." I smiled innocently enough and gave him a pat on the back. He just looked confused but said nothing more on the issue.

Kiba eventually departed, leaving me to my wondering thoughts, i had to wonder how much further it was to Kagome's era. and if they would end up showing up here. Probably not, but Kagome had a habbit of getting angry and appearing in different time zones. Like the time she jumpped into the well and ending up in Sesshomaru-sama's childhood era. The reason i know is because i ended up helping her some back then. Memories, such bittersweet memories. Inuyasha didn't exist when i was a child. Well, he might have existed. But as a baby, i'm older than him... I'm straying from the story, anyways.

I ended up running into the blond boy, Naruto and a pink haired girl, i found out her name was Sakura. Named after the sweet smelling cherry blossom trees. She was sweet, or so she seemed. Naruto was a bouncy boy, had to be Jinki's grand kid. Jinki was an old friend of mine, Jinki Uzumaki. Or so he claimed his name as such. "So, Where's your husband miss Trisha?" I blinked at Sakura's question, as though i didn't hear it properly. "That's just it, i'm not sure if he's followed me, or if he stayed in our era." I said calmly, she may have seemed sweet, but i could tell she was an opponent i wasn't willing to fight. Naruto looked confused. "stayed in your era?" he looked so adorable when he was confused. "Yes Naruto! She's from a different era than us. Can't you see that?" Sakura said, i laughed nervously "Now now guys, no need for fighting." I tried to seem calm, to keep them calm, Sakura nodded. Both kids looked to the sky, a bird came flying down and landed on Sakura's arm

Sakura took the note from it's leg and set it flying off, "Hm, a note from lady Tsunade. I better go. Behave Naruto." She said before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

I couldn't figure out how Naruto himself was connected to the past, unless one of the ninja from that time period knew of a Uzumaki clan. "Naruto, who are the Uzumaki clan?" I asked in confusion, Naruto gladly explained. "I took my mother's last name, Kushina Uzumaki, was my mother." Naruto said, his eye site pointed to the mountain side where five heads are placed. He took my index finger and pointed at the fourth head. "He's my father, Minato Namikaze. My mother told me about him when i was three." He said with a tear gleaming down his cheek.

I reached over and brushed it off. "Don't cry, Naruto. They both raised you well, from what i've seen so far." I spoke as i pulled him into a hug. He was such a nice kid, or so it seemed.

-  
(Daniel's pov)

"I've searched this entire village, and still no where to be found!" I huffed out loud as i turned a corner, there she was, standing before me hugging some kid. The kid laughed at what i guessed was our son kicking in the womb, she even placed his hand over her belly. As i watched, i remembered how Goharu used to do that to his sister's.

Goharu was my first born son, and Shiori is my daughter. Our third daughter died at only six months old because of some problems, which devistated Trisha worse than losing a fight to Sesshomaru. We were hoping this one wouldn't have problems.

It was then that i noticed she nearly collapsed onto the kid, I rushed over and helpped her up, and noticed her water just broke. I freaked out when our first was born, i had to experience or knoledge of what to do. Now i did. "Kid, lead me to the nearest hospital, or something!" I shouted in his face as i lifted her off the ground. Bridal style i followed as quickly as i could behind the kid to the nearest medical facility.

Luckily we got there just in time, the baby was trying to crown. Trisha was screaming in pain, as she pushed. "Come on sweetie, you're doing fine!" I kept saying, and her responce? Well, it's to rude for this story!

**DUN DUN DUN! SUSPENCE!.. well no not really suspence. Find out what happens next chapter, is the baby safe? will naruto ever find a girlfriend? WILL TRISHA EVER ... look i don't know. just read and find out!**

**NOTE: if you can read this, i promise to try and get the chapter out as soon as possible. I do have a life beyond writing *gasp* i know right? Anywhom, i don't own the naruto gang, blah blah blah. you all know this stuff, i'm sure! :D**


	3. A clash in time

it took almost five to ten minutes for the baby to arrive, we found out it was a girl instead of a boy. damn kaede is getting to old to tell if it's a boy or girl. I kissed my mate's head and smiled brightly to her. "I love you sweetie, you did great." I said as she gave me a worn out look. the doctors set the baby in a warming device like thing and wheeled her over to us.

I looked up to the child and smiled brightly. "She is beautiful." I said with a tear in my eye, she didn't have a wolf tail nor wolf ears, but a small tiger tail and pointed ears. like her uncle sesshomaru.

-a few days later-  
(Trisha's pov)

I had finally healed up, and gotten out of the hospital, all that was left was to figure out how to return home. Me and Daniel walked around the village and decided we'd get an apartment to live in for now.

Daniel was home holding our two week old daughter, oh yeah it took two weeks for me to fully heal, or so i let Tsunade think. I, however, was walking through the village humming silently. I ran into a man with a pony tail and froze. I had seen him in the hospital visiting some old person, but i hadn't caught his name. "Hello..." He said sweetly

I gave a smile and bowed respectfully as i had been taught, by the look of his cloths he was high in rank in the ninja world. me and him ended up talking for about 45 minutes, he explained some things and introduced himself as Iruka. Then we ran into Naruto-kun, "Hi kit..." I said sweetly, he looked a little shocked. I blinked. "What?" I asked at his shocked face. "Kit? KIT? I AM NOT A KIT!" I tilted my head and nodded. "You're right Naruto-kun. you are definitely not a kit..." I agreed with a grin, anything to keep the blonde boy happy.

Iruka looked at me and laughed. i supposed he knew what i was up too. Naruto looked me up and down and said slightly childishly "What happen to your tummy, you were fat last i seen you" I froze and iruka hit him over the head. "Naruto! It's not nice to call such a lady fat!" I blinked, he sounded like Jiraiya. speaking of the pervert! I turned and noticed him walking down the isle. Naruto followed my eyes and ran over to him. "Hi Pervy sage!" He said with a big smile, i could see he respected Jiraiya very well.

I decided to speak up. "Yo, Jiraiya-kun, what chu doin?" he's the only one i've ever had slight respect for. His eyes seemed to light up. "Yes! Hello miss Dodson... I haven't seen you in quiet a while." I spoke up and nodded my head "Yes, quiet a long time actually." I said with a smile, i winked to naruto and spoke "I wasn't fat, i had a baby in side of me. she's born and healthy." I said with a smile. Jiraiya looked shocked at the blond boy for saying i was fat. But only winked to me and i left Iruka and Naruto alone, me and Jiraiya had alot of catching up to do.

After about three hours of talking and a snot load of ramen noodles - Jiraiya's treat- He walked me to the enterance of the small and cheap appartment that me and daniel got until we could figure out how to get back home. My wolf ears twitched on my head as i heard a loud scream come from the outside of the village. I ran off to investigate, Jiraiya quick on my heels. "INUYASHA! YOU BAKA!" I came to a screetching halt as i heard the name loud and clear. Were my ears deceiving me? Did i really just hear 'inuyasha' be spoken. I walked up and seen Kiba, hinata and Shino. I looked at the group of training ninja and sniffed the air, and to my surprise inuyasha's scent was all over the place. "Kiba... Do you know your great grandfather's scent?" I asked him as i walked up.

and before the boy could even get an answer out, inuyasha jumpped from the trees and tackled me to the ground. "TRISHA SAMA!" Kiba called out as he started to attack his grandfather. Inuyasha stood and growled low. "Touch me boy and you'll regret it!" Inuyasha's ears twitched as Akamaru growled in protection of Kiba. I stood up and stood in front of inuyasha "Chill out, both of you! Kiba, Akamaru! This is Inuyasha, your great grandfather" I introduced Inu to the two. Kiba froze in shock at inuyasha's ears, the next thing i knew Kiba pushed me out of the way and started rubbing Inuyasha's ears.

inuyasha smacked Kiba's hands and sighed "Grandson?" he asked confused, i nodded my head. "He's a ninja of the inuzuka clan" I said with a smile plastered on my face. His eye twitched with irritance. "There is a clan?" he looked almost dumb founded. I laughed at him, and nodded my head. "Is Akamaru, Sesshomaru's grandson?" He spoke with such anger, I nodded and inuyasha cracked his knuckles "I hate my brother's bloodline!" He spoke with anger in his voice, as well as a threat. "You hurt Akamaru and i'll make sure you pay!" Kiba growled out, i sighed and hit inuyasha over the head

He sat down and sighed. "What was that for?" He asked with a cute pout, i never hit inuyasha before, he took it as punishment. Just like a dog... Haha.. Dog... Anyways! "Because, you threatened your brother's great grandson! That is a big nono!" I said calmly and kiba gave me a hug before running off with Akamaru and his team mates. Shippo came out of the forest, he looked a little taller than before, i supposed he just aged a little in the last few weeks i had been here

"shippo, how'd you get here?" I asked the kitsune, he gave a smile and ran up to me, he came up to my thigh this time. He was up to my knee last time. He sighed happily. "I followed inuyasha into the well, and came out here." He smiled and climbed his way up onto my shoulder. I lead the two back to the village, Jiraiya had followed us looking at them. "So you're the dog demon from my past, right Inuyasha?" He asked after abit of silence. Inuyasha froze and looked at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya? Is that really you? You were just a kit when i met you!" He said confused but surprised as well.

I left them to talk as we kept walking, we arived at the apartment abit later and entered. Daniel wouldn't remember Jiraiya, i don't think anyways, i met the pervert before i had even met Daniel. Daniel had food on the table ready to eat. Jiraiya excused himself, and left.

Daniel looked up from his food in surprise at Inuyasha and Shippo. "What's he doing here? more like how'd he get here!" Daniel stood and bowed to them both respectfully. Shippo hopped off my shoulder and made his way to the food. "Kagome went back to her time angry at me. So i followed her, and ended up in an open well, so..." Inuyasha continued to explain to us, or try to explain, how he got here and why. Me and daniel shared a look before i spoke. "Well, you're welcome to stay here until we get this mess sorted out, there must be a reason why the well transported us here." I said then told inuyasha about the Kyubi and how his grandchildren and shippo's grandchildren came to know each other and told him everything Jiraiya had told me.

**I think i'll leave it off here, tell me if you think i should go on, or if this story is bad and should be discontinued! :D**

**MUCH LOVE! REVIEWWWW!**

**ps, i don't own inuyasha or naruto... Both go to their rightful owners duh! :D**


End file.
